Shugo Chara Encore!!
Shugo Chara Encore!! Is a 4 chapter manga sequel of the original make of "Shugo Chara!" The manga focuses on what happens to the love lives of the main characters, Amu Hinamori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi,Yaya Yuiki,Kairi Sanjou,Kukai Souma,Utau Hoshina,Rima Mashiro,and Nagihiko Fujisaki. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1:The Story The first chapter is about the love sequence from Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai, Kukai and Utau are seen in a ramen shop having another of their competitions. Kukai talks to her about her kiss with Ikuto before. Utau blushes as she hears Ikuto's name. Kukai figures that she had still has feelings for Ikuto. Though Utau no longer had the brother complex she used to have, yet she does not say anything. Kukai asks if she needs a ride, which she denied. Kukai says goodbye to her as Utau heads back to the studio. Utau realizes that she is inlove with Kukai. She goes through the unsent messages she had on her phone which was to be sent to Ikuto but she fails to send them to him, not having the courage to. Kukai meets up with her and they began to talk. He says if she cant send it to Ikuto, send it to someone, and goes off. Utau glances at her phone and decides to send it. They meet up again the next day. Utau asks Kukai if he got the message, Kukai answers that his phone got wet and was broken. Utau,feeling a little sad, asks and Kukai replied that his brothers were messing with him while he was texting someone and accidentally fell. Suddenly Kuka's phone worked while he was showing it to Utau. He sees the messages Utau sent and asked why. Utau repeats the words he said the other day and decided to send it to him. Kukai kisses her and they end up as a couple. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2: Rima and Nagihiko Rima and Nagi goes out. Nagihiko cross dresses as Nadeshiko and meets with Rima, who rans up to her and hugs her. Nagi feels disappointed because he can get along better with the girls as Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko and Rima enjoys some time together, until they heard a little toddler crying. The toddler runs to Rima and hugs her calling her Mama. Rima gets annoyed and calls the toddler a brat. She realizes he got separate from his parents and helps him. Nadeshiko helps her and they find his mother. The toddler falls asleep and Nadeshiko released her ponytail, and turned back into Nagihiko. He leans closer to Rima and says that he cannot be a character in her story. They were interrupted by Yaya's parents. Both of the two realizes it was Yaya's little brother. As the family walks of hand-in-hand Rima gets jealous. Yet she says she's not going to cry, Nagi agrees and takes her face in his hands and says crying does not suit her. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3: The Story Yaya is preparing for the decorations for the Graduation. She runs into Kairi and Musashi. Yaya complains on how to make the decorations better and about all the guardians except her are graduating. Kairi Helps her in preparing saying he's done wth his sister's wedding. She, Kairi, and Hikaru goes shopping for decorations. Kairi rejects on all their ideas of what to do. Yaya forces him and Hikaru to have creepes, which they enjoy. Yaya lectures him to stop calling her ace and call her Yaya, saying it was more cuter, and until he call her Yaya, she will not listen to him. While walking, Yaya recieves a flower from a woman in the street. Hikaru hands Kairi a flyer about a flower race competition. During the quiz bee, Kairi turns into a monster and answers everything and gets them all correct. During the shouting competition, Yaya accidentaly hits Hikaru, and he cries the loudest, making them win. In the third competion was a duck race. Yaya gets them last during the race. But she tells Kairi that she is Seiyo's Ace, and she should not give up. They eneded up winning the competition. Kairi was about to call her ace, but instead he called her Yaya but with "-senpai" in it. Yaya says to just call her Yaya because Yaya-senpai is to long. Kairi announces the news that he's coming back at Seiyo high as the Jack. Yaya gets ovewhelmed and Hikaru interrupts them saying that he's going to be a guardian soon and shows his egg which has a crack in it. Yaya wonders if which one will break first, Hikarus egg or the ball. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4: Here are your Graduates Its Seiyo academy's graduation and Nagihiko fails to tell Amu about his secret. Rima confronts him and says that he can still see her at the wedding. At the park, Amu is disappointed that she graduated with her shugo charas still in their eggs.Kukai and Utau sees her and Utau asks if she met with Ikuto. Amu is surprised that Ikuto will be at the wedding. Kukai drags Utau away, and Amu sees the affection between the two and wonders when did they get so close. While she walks she sees the amusement park being torned down and thinks of Ikuto. Ikuto sneaks up behind her and hugs her saying everything is just beginning. Amu is even more shocked and at first thought Ikuto was a ghost. Ikuto jumps at her inhaling her scent which was to her annoyance and made her distance. Ikuto tells her that Yoru was no longer with him, but Amu cuts him off saying that she knows. Ikuto looks at her confused and she tells him that her charas went back inside their eggs and was unsure if they will disappear or not. Ikuto tells her that shugo charas dont disappear and they'll always remain inside their hearts. He asks her if he could come a little close and she agrees. Ikuto takes her hand and sayd that she showed him all the sides of her and he wants to show her the sides he never shows to anyone but her. Amu calls him a liar and that he'll never show it to her because he's going to leave her again. Ikuto cuts her off saying that he promises so. That when she grows up he will come back and find her, then kisses her nose. Amu blushes and Ikuto laughs at her. During the wedding Tadase apologizes to Ikuto for calling him a theiving cat saying that he was the one who ended up being the theif. Ikuto asks when did he bacame a strong willed guy. Tadase answers that he had graduated from the gentle king character. Both of them states that they are not going to give up on Amu. Meanwhile Amu throws flowers in the air and said that Yukari looked pretty and dreamed that she wanted to become like that someday. Ikuto told her what she was thinking making her blush. They hold hands, and Amu said to herself that her future will be okay as soon as she keeps holding tight to Ikuto's hand. Later, Aruto surprises Souko and told her to keep quiet about his appearance. Yukari throws the bouquet and it lands on Amu while Nagihiko whispers in her ear about something. When Amu accidentally caught the bouquet, she screams in shock throwing it back in the air. She fell while Tadase and Ikuto catches her. Tadase was holding her hand and her back, while Ikuto was holding her other hand while his arm was round her waist. Amu's eggs crack and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came out shouting that it was a nice catch. The chapter ends with Ikuto having his arms around her. This ending chapter proved that Amu and Ikuto (Amuto) are officially a couple. Category:Manga chapters